Never Go Back
by diamondstar1808
Summary: Being married to a pop star is hard- especially when he's never there.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, so this is another story I've been wanting to put up but I've been waiting until I was ready to put this out. Just let me know your thoughts. I own story not characters. Love ya!

Serena Chiba relaxed into her bubble bath. The pain she felt that earlier morning was still fresh. Physically and emotionally. She slid down into the water letting her head go under the warm suds- trying to block out the earlier images. Serena's heart was continually in her stomach. It ached so bad, she felt as though she could die. How could one person and one incident change her in hours? Her famous husband was out. He was somewhere relieving his stress and pain. As she resurfaced, she gasped for air; wiping water off of her face. She felt around at the bottom of the tub to let the water drain. Slowly she pulled herself out of the water to dry off.

Never in her life had she ever felt this incomplete and empty. She knew what caused it and she let her mind wandered on those thoughts. A lump in her throat grew as she felt her heart twist more. Why did something like this have to happen to her? She let her tears fall freely as she wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed a hair brush and began to stroke her wet hair- a habit she did when she felt lost. Her long silver blonde hair stuck to her skin and towel as she stroked it. She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror and her royal blue eyes stared back at her sadly. Sighed and looked away.

She walked back into her adjoining bed room and sat there staring at the phone that was sitting on the night stand. She absently grabbed a pillow that was closest to her and hugged it tightly. She was simply wishing her husband was there; holding her and telling her everything was okay but he wasn't. With a shaky hand, she picked up the cordless phone and laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She knew she'd have to make a call- one she didn't want. Her fingers numbly dialed the numbers that were memorized in her heart. Automatically she place the phone to her ear and heard it ring. Her heart was pounding as she waited for the person to pick up. It rang just a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" came a male voice.

"Sammy, hi. Where's mom" She asked sniffling.

"Sere, are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, peachy" She said sarcastically.

She didn't mean to be snappy but she needed to talk to her mother and this was a moment when she needed her the most if her husband couldn't be with her.

"Alright, hold on" he said softly knowing she wasn't going to tell him.

Serena was his older sister and he was really close to her but he knew she'd talk to him when she was ready. She always did. A few seconds later her mom was on the phone.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom asked urgently.

Serena felt herself break as she heard her mother's voice.

"I- I- Mom I lost my baby" She broke down crying.

Note: What do you think? Good start or no? Let me know what you think? Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the reviews, that really made me want to put in a new chapter. I love reading reviews and everyone get to give their ideas of what's to happen. I love surprising everyone. : )

Seiya Chiba walked into his quiet, dark home. He closed to front door behind him softly. The only lights came from little light from the moon from the high ceiling windows. Everything was just too quiet. The mansion that he and his wife shared was huge. At the moment it felt like it was too big and he was in a cold hole. He sighed; he felt so numb that he couldn't feel pain anymore. Earlier that day he had cried his heart and now there were no more tears for him to cry. He knew he should have been home comforting his wife but it was too hard. Secretly, he blamed her for losing the baby. She was healthy of course and miscarriages happen but he just felt like she could have done something. He sighed and shook his head. It wasn't her fault and he felt ashamed for thinking that but he was just hurt.

Now, he had to go and tell his family the news and he wasn't up for it either. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe he'd leave it for her to do it. She was stronger than he was dealing with emotional problems. One of the reason he married her. She was just a strong woman who'd never let him down or leave him. BUT she did let him down, she lost his child. His Child. No- their child. He shook his head bitterly. Well at least his fan wouldn't have to be told because they were going to wait until she was at least after eight months before they actually confirmed anything. Right now was too soon. He should have never gotten his hopes up.

Exhaustion was all he felt and that was physical. He trudged up the staircase towards his bedroom that he shared with his wife. He stopped outside the door to see her form curled up sleeping soundly. He really didn't want to be around her at the moment either. Even though he knew she was strong, he didn't want to see her cry or anything. He didn't do well with situations like this. He passed his bedroom quietly and headed to the room where their child was supposed to sleep one day. The room was pale green and cream but it couldn't be seen in the dark. He knew it by heart though. Ever since he knew they were expecting their first child he couldn't help but get excited and have an interior designer come in and decorate everything for them. Serena wanted them to do it together but he just didn't have the time and he wanted it done professionally. Nothing sloppy; only the best for their first born. They at least decided together that the room would be done in those colors because they knew they'd welcome boy or girl. There was no furniture there yet except for a soft cream leather recliner. He laid on the floor and drifted off into a deep sleep- dreaming of a child he would never see.

Note: SO, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is one of my favorite stories that I've worked on so if I update faster than normal is because I love it. I hope you like it to. Thanks for the reviews, that really made me want to put in a new chapter. I love reading reviews and everyone get to give their ideas of what's to happen. I love surprising everyone. : )

Morning came too soon and Serena rubbed her eyes. She looked to her sided to see that Seiya wasn't there. He probably didn't come home. She felt cold for the lack of clothing except for her towel. She yawned and sat up. The rays of sunlight beaming in were a sign of a beautiful day but she didn't want to see it. She got up and went to her closet to grab a robe. She tied the soothing silk around her tightly to head downstairs. She wondered if Seiya slept on the sofa. When she entered the living room there was no sign that anyone had been there except for a note on the coffee table. He was basically telling her that he wasn't going to make it home for dinner that night and he had left for work. She didn't care. When things went wrong, he ran. It was his solution for everything. He lost himself in his work. Whenever they were having issues he'd leave her to fend for herself. He always said something dumb like she was strong enough to carry everything for the both of them. She didn't feel that way. She hated it. She just wants him to be the man and wear the pants in their family. She was just plan sick of it. He never helped her with her pain or stress. It was always all about what he was feeling. Sometimes she just wished he'd treat her with tenderness and just hold her sometimes when things were rough. She always had to put up a brave face around his fans too and she was just tired.

Her mother, Selene Kingston, had encouraged her to be strong and told her she'd be there on the first flight she could to come to Chicago. It would probably be sometime in the next few days. Her mother would have to cancel meetings with her patients which were troubled teens. She was one of the best psychiatrists in New York. She hated leaving her work but she knew her own daughter was more important but Serena told her she'd be fine until she came. The only other person she knew who'd help her was only minutes away. She knew what she had to do. She knew she should stay home and rest but she couldn't. Not this time. She tossed the letter on the floor and headed back upstairs.

She dressed neatly in a light blue business suit with a cream button down shirt. She slipped her feet into matching cream heels and walked back into her bathroom. She looked at her reflection and noticed how puffy her eyes were and how horrible she looked. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and combed her tangled hair. She then put on some makeup to cover any signs of being tired. She sighed. The makeup made her look better but it wasn't her thing. She picked up a towel and began to rinse it off. She decided to go with just some pale lipstick and call it a day. She hurried downstairs and grabbed her keys and purse.

As she stepped out into the bright sun, the birds seem to chirp cheerfully on cue.

"I wish those damn birds would shut up." She muttered out loud to know one.

She got into her car and pulled her cell phone from her purse. She dialed a number and put it to her ear. As the phone rang, she started the car and pulled out. The phone rang a few times.

"Chiba Corporation" came a cheerful voice.

"Hi, can I speak to a Mr. Chiba please" She asked politely pulling onto the main road.

"Sure thing, hold please." The lady chirped.

A few seconds past and a male came in.

"Chiba here." His deep voice greeted.

"Hi, it's me, Serena. I need to talk to you. Can I come by?" She asked softly.

"Yeah of course. I'm free all morning if you want to stop by."

"Thanks, I'm actually already on my way."

"Okay, See ya in a minute, hun." He said hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Every one thank you for the review. I know it seems a little mysterious to some of you why Seiya is a Chiba but in this chapter, everything will become clear. Just bare with me lol. Enjoy!!!!

Serena walked into the large building know as Chiba Corporation. Her heels clicked against the black marble flow and were mixed into the sounds of people going and coming. She went directly to the alley way of elevators and pressed the button heading to the floor she needed to go to. There were six elevators and sometime people had a hard time find which floor they needed to go. When it opened, she stepped in with a few other people and waited patiently for the elevator to land on the twenty-fifth floor. Before stepping off the elevator she straightened her suit and headed to a familiar office door.

The receptionist sitting in the round directory looked up as she watched the woman walk to the CEO's office. She stood quickly and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there. You must have an appointment." The receptionist called after her.

"I don't need one." Serena called to her simply not looking back.

Serena knocked once on the door and entered. The man stood up quickly once he saw who entered. His sapphire blue eyes focused on her intensely as he rounded his desk. Serena looked up at him sadly. He always made her feel weak, relieved, loved, and she felt so much security in his eyes that she was instantly sadden. She felt tears spill over as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Darien" She whimpered as her tears continued to consume her.

"Don't say anything." He whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

He stroked her hair as she tried to gather herself in his arms. She pulled away from him a little and looked up at him.

"I lost my baby yesterday." She cried quietly.

"Sere, I'm so sorry." He said sincerely watching his sister in law cry.

He was really sorry that she was going through this but a little part of him felt relieved that she wasn't having his brother's baby. He frowned at his thoughts and stroked some of her hair away from her face. With the pads of his thumbs, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Darien Chiba's 6'4 frame stood high above her 5'5. He had ebony black hair that fell into his stormy eyes. His eyes were probably the second best feature he had. His eyes turned a light sapphire color when he was happy but extremely dark when he was angry. His body was his best feature- it seemed as though he was chiseled by a Greek god himself. Serena had always found him extremely attractive but Seiya had won her heart. Seiya and Darien were twins. Serena never knew Seiya had a twin brother until they were engaged to be married. Seiya was always so secretive about his family. He later explained that he wanted to make a name for himself outside of the family business. Darien being the oldest by a few minutes followed their father's footsteps leaving him free to do as he pleased. Plus Seiya always had a problem with his girlfriends fawning over his brother and eventually trying to date him. Of course being brothers, Darien wouldn't date the girls. Seiya was also extremely ecstatic when he saw that his brother's usual charm didn't really affect Serena much. She was always true to him. It was another plus for him. Serena was a person who was always so sweet and giving. She accepted people for who they were and didn't expect more than the normal from them. She wasn't a gold digger and he loved that about her too.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked her quietly as she found herself back into his arms.

"Talk to Seiya. He's a coward. He leaves me to handle everything on my own every time something goes wrong. "She said quietly but he could hear the undertones of anger.

Darien sighed. It sounded just like his brother. He was always the irresponsible one and always expected people to handle things for him. Everyone had flaws but this one always caused the most problems.

"Okay, first let's take care of you. Have you eaten breakfast? I'm sure you haven't. It's like 8:30." He said focusing on her.

"I didn't eat yesterday or today. I guess I just didn't think about it but I guess that's fine." She said wiping her eyes.

She pulled away from him and took a couple of deep breaths. She hadn't meant to break down in front of him- it just happened. Darien walked over to his desk and grabbed a box of tissues and handed her one. She took one gratefully as he grabbed his car keys.

"Come on hun," he said taking her hand.

She allowed him to lead her out of the office. Ever since she met Darien he had always been like her older brother she never had or more of a best friend. Her grandmother once said that your spouse should be your best friend but she knew hers wasn't. As they walked up to the receptionist, Setsuna Clark, she glared at Serena darkly but said nothing.

"Hey Setsuna, cancel any meeting that may come up today."

"Sure thing" She said looking at them and then their joined hands, "Are we still on for dinner?"

Her burgundy eyes held hatred in them for Serena but she didn't even notice. Serena was so deep in her thoughts and Darien was so into her that he didn't see it either. His eyes were glued to Serena and he didn't even look up to Setsuna.

"Yeah, see ya." He said leading her to the elevator.

The ride down to the parking garage was quiet but comforting. Serena was glad that Darien was there. He always made everything okay. When they go into his Audi R8 and he began to drive did Serena decide to speak.

"Thank you Darien. I really appreciate everything." She said quietly.

"Anything for you" He said smiling over at her taking her hand again.

Serena relaxed into the soft leather and looked out the window. She rested her free hand over her slightly flat stomach. She was three months but not anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry at that moment. Darien glanced over at her. She was just so beautiful. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Her pale blonde hair and creamy skin drove him crazy. Of course he never told her or anyone for that matter. She was sweet and caring too. When he first met her, he thought he could charm her like any other woman but soon discovered she wasn't just any woman. He soon became friends with her and since she was marrying his brother he didn't stand in the way. He accepted what he could get from her. Some nights he'd fantasize about her but then he'd have to go pray because he knew it was wrong. His brother didn't deserve her. He had hurt her so many times. Serena and Seiya had been married for three years. On the way to breakfast Serena fell into a comfortable sleep. When they pulled up to the restaurant, Darien noticed that she was sleep soundly. He decided he'd just take her back to her house and put her to bed.

As he pulled up to the house, he turned the car off. He got out without waking her and went to her side. He unbuckled her and lifted her effortless. He closed the door and walked to the front door. He rang to door bell and waited to one of the servants to open the door. He mouthed a hello to the maid and headed up the stair case. He'd had been to the house numerous times so he knew his way around pretty well. He went into the master bedroom to see the bed was wrinkled. Somehow he found a way to pull the cover back with waking her and he placed her in the bed. He gently took her shoes off and covered her up. As he headed to the door way to go down stairs he heard her whimper in her sleep.

"No, don't leave me….not again. Please don't go."

Darien's heart froze as he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and headed back to the bed. He sat on the edged and gulped. She was having a nightmare. He brushed her bangs away from her face. He felt so sad for her. He was going to make sure he talked to his brother. Time he got there.

Note: So what now? Lol Are you guys happy I cleared the air on some things for you? DO you like?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!!!! Don't own the lyrics either.

Darien was standing beside the window looking out over the garden, when Serena woke up. The sun had settled down and Darien was taken by the beauty of the sunset. It had been awhile since he was able to just enjoy the beauty of nature. It was a sign that he needed a day off At first she was puzzled why she was in her bed and she thought that she dreamt of her time with Darien until she sat up to see him by her window. He didn't seem to notice that she was up yet.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" She apologized sheepishly.

Startled, Darien turned towards her.

"It's okay, you needed your rest." He shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you. Why did you stay? You must need to get back to the office. What time is it?" She started getting out of the bed.

"You- I wanted to stay to make sure you were okay. The office can handle a day without me. It's about seven now." He said going over to her.

"Wow, I've slept almost all day…I think I remember something about your secretary saying something about dinner with you tonight?" She recalled.

Darien draped an arm around her shoulders comfortably and led her out of the bedroom.

"I canceled. She understands that you're more important. Dinner can wait another day." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm not more important. I don't want you to miss a date. Your life has to keep going just because mine made a hiccup. I'll be okay. Go have fun. You must be hungry. Did you eat anything at all today?" She asked.

She was shocked that he thought she was more important. Of course they were family, but he could have left earlier.

"No Sere, I want to be here. Your maid Trisha made me a sandwich earlier. I figured once you were awake we could order take out. I gave her the night off if that's cool." He said as they entered the living room.

Serena smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you Dare for everything." She said sweetly.

"Like I said before, I'd do anything for you. Now why don't you find a movie or two we can watch while I get a phonebook and order us some food. " He instructed ruffling her hair.

Serena laughed and did as she was told. Darien had no intention of leaving until Seiya got there. His anger had dissipated a little throughout the day but not much because he'd remember that his brother was not home with his wife but out doing whatever he wanted.

"What do you want to watch?" Serena called over to him from the entertainment center where the movies were held.

"Whatever you want. I'm not picky." He said, "Is pizza okay tonight? I haven't had pizza in a minute."

"Yeah, get a supreme pizza with no olives."

"Anything for the queen." He joked.

"Thank you my loyal subject" She called to him.

They found themselves in a fit of laughter. Darien was determined to make the night special. She wouldn't be sad to night. He ordered the pizza and gave the address.

"Should we wait for the pizza to get here before the movies?" She questioned plopping down onto the sofa.

"Sure. I feel like dancing right now. What's on the radio." Darien asked walking over to the entertainment center.

He took off his navy blue tie and tossed it to Serena. She laughed at him and wondered what he was about to do. He turned to a station and found a perfect song he wanted to dance to. Michael Jackson was playing In the Closet. He did a quick spin and a couple of jerky movements like Michael and grabbed the remote and began to sing.

She's Just A Lover  
Who's Doin' Me By  
It's Worth The Giving  
It's Worth The Try  
You Cannot Cleave It  
Or Put It In The Furnace  
You Cannot Wet It  
You Cannot Burn It

He started to unbutton the top of his shirt a little and winked at her. Serena giggled some more and covered her eyes. Darien was just too silly. What had came over him? He did another spin and moon walked across the wooden floor.

She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
Dare Me  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)

Serena fell over in a fit of laughter. Darien felt stupid at first but kept singing. If it kept her laughing and smiling he'd keep dancing and singing.

It's Just A Feeling  
You Have To Soothe It  
You Can't Neglect It  
You Can't Abuse It  
It's Just Desire  
You Cannot Waste It  
Then, If You Want It  
Then, Won't You Taste It

Darien pulled Serena off the couch and began to dance around her in circles. Serena couldn't help but join along and dance. It had been a long time since she let loose and acted young or her age. She was only 25.

She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
Dare Me  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
She Wants To Give It  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)  
(She Wants To Give It)  
(Aahh, She Wants To Give It)……..

They continued laughing and singing when Seiya entered. He didn't plan on coming home but he did anyway. When he saw them, he hurried back to the front door and left. He didn't want a confrontation with his brother. He knew that was going to happen. He decided he'd just go and as quickly as he came.

'I'll just come back tomorrow.' He told himself.

Note: Sorry it's short but I have to work late tomorrow, so I will post a longer chapter tomorrow. I had to honor MJ, RIP. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!!!!

Darien woke up feeling overly warm and slightly sweaty. It wasn't a bad feeling but he usually stayed cool when he slept. He looked down to noticed that he had fallen asleep on the leather sofa with Serena tucked under him peacefully. He remembered the night before….they had fallen asleep watching Bride Wars. The t.v. was on low and it was light outside. He hadn't meant to stay the night but it just happened. He looked down to see how peaceful she looked and beautiful. He never thought he'd be able to see her in his arms in the morning. She was so pretty with her hair tied and no makeup. She was still in her cream shirt and light blue suit pants. He didn't want to disturb her so he settled down back into his place and began to think about some things. First off, where was Seiya? He should have came home last night. And if he did come home why didn't he wake them? Also, if he was Seiya he'd be piss to see them sleeping together even if nothing happened- wait a minute- if he was Seiya he wouldn't have left her period. As he brain continued to ponder he felt himself drift back to sleep….

A couple of hours later…..

Darien woke up only to the sound and smell of breakfast being cooked. Puzzled and a little alert, he jumped up. Serena was still nestled under him. Who was there? Why didn't he hear them come in? Maybe it was Seiya. Now they could have a talk. Darien gently untangled himself from Serena and headed into the kitchen. As he padded into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, he noticed Serena's mother cooking pancakes. She was an older version of her daughter but didn't look much over forty. Her long pale blonde hair was in a low pony tail that when past her butt. She was dressed comfortably in jeans and a pale pink shirt. She had pretty good hearing so she knew she wasn't in the kitchen alone.

"Hello Darien, about time you woke up." She greeted in a soft voice.

"Good Morning Ms Selene. When did you get here?" He asked kissing her cheek sweetly.

He loved Serena's mom. She was a sweetheart.

"Oh, I got here about six this morning. I told Sere that as soon as I could I'd get here. I guess she wasn't expecting me for another day or two." She said flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, she didn't say anything about it." Darien said scratching his head, " I was just wondering, how did you get in?"

She chuckled and looked back at him.

"I have a key. I was given one when they first moved here. Anyways, set the table honey. I should be asking you the questions here. Why are you here and where in the hell is Seiya?" She asked seriously.

Darien hated the motherly tone. He already had one mother and didn't need another. Selene had never spoken to him in a stern manner before and it scared him. Serena had told him once that she could be scary but not the eerie kind of scary. Why didn't she wake them when she got there?

"Yes ma'am. Well first off, I have no clue where Seiya is. I was supposed to talk to him when he got here but I guess we fell asleep. Nothing happened, I swear. We fell asleep watching movies." He answered honestly.

He felt like he was sixteen again and he was nervous. Selene watched him amused. She knew nothing happened but she just needed him to know that she was still protective of her daughter no matter how old she was. She 'hmmphed' good naturedly and began placing pancakes on the plates. She then placed bacon on the plates as Darien poured juice into three glasses.

"Go wake Sere up will you." She told him.

"Will do." He said marching out of the kitchen in a dramatic way, causing her to laugh.

Darien hurried into the living room where Serena was sprawled out on. He gently picked up a piece of her hair and waved it gently over her face causing it to scrunch up a little. He tried not to laugh, as her hand waved it a way. He did the motion again which caused her to whine but not wake up. He did it again and this time she jumped up wiping her face.

"Good morning." Darien chirped backing away.

She glared at him for a moment.

"Good morning….were you just aggravating me?" She asked

Darien shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

"Maybe, but that's not important. Breakfast is ready and your mother is here."

She blinked in surprise. It was morning already and Darien was still here? She tried to smooth her hair down and fixed her shirt. Her mother and Darien were sitting serenely at the table.

"Morning Sweetheart. How are you feeling? "Selene asked her daughter sweetly.

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming mom." Serena said gratefully going over to hug her mother.

They hugged for a minute before she took a sit. Darien simply let them have their moment as he dug into his food. They all ate in a comfortable silence until Darien heard his cell phone ring. He excused himself from the table and headed to the living room to search for his phone. He found it on the floor and answered it.

"Chiba, talk to me." He answered.

"Hey Dare, it's me Andrew. Why aren't you at the office? Well it doesn't matter. Did you see the cover of US Weekly? Seiya's on the cover with some girl and a kid and you won't believe this! On the front page of the newspaper is a picture of you carrying Serena into the house. SOOOOO….what's going on? They think you are cheating with Serena and now Seiya's playing family with some chick. You gotta try to fix all this mess. Setsuna brought this in the office and she was pretty upset. If you don't come in you might lose her as a girlfriend and a secretary. You didn't think to see if the paparazzi was around the house?" Andrew went on gossiping excitedly.

Darien would have found all of this amusing but the only part that stayed with him was the part about Seiya and a woman. Darien frowned, he was going to get to the bottom of everything.

"Let me call you back. Call my PR agent and have him handle the situation about me and Serena. She fell asleep in the car, I took her in. She is going through some personal grieving and that's all they need to know. As far as Seiya, find out who the woman is. I'll be in as soon as possible." Darien said quickly before hanging up.

He ran a hand through his hair and went back to the breakfast table. They looked up at him expectantly.

"Look, I have to go handle some things. Serena do you read any magazines or anything?" Darien asked trying to be non chalant.

Serena looked at him weirdly. It was a random question.

"No, it's too much gossip and too many pages trying to pry into Seiya and my life. We don't have any sent here and we tried to avoid them as much as possible. Magazines with false accusations can cause marital issues and trust me, we have enough." She explained.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll grab a paper or something on the way to the office. I have an important meeting to get to so I'll come back and get you later to take you to get your car." He said hurried.

"Um, okay that's fine. We'll see you later." Serena said sipping her juice.

Darien kissed the top of her head and kissed her mother on the cheek before hurrying out. Once they heard the front door close, Selene sat her fork down.

"Maybe I should have warned him that there's reporters at the front gate." She said looking over at her daughter.

Serena frowned. Reporters? For what?

"What's going on?" Serena asked worriedly.

Her first thought was that Seiya was hurt.

"Nothing really. They were just wondering why your brother in law spent the night." She shrugged.

Serena rolled her eyes. Typical reporters. Always trying to find new story. She sighed and pushed her plate away.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way but I sometimes think you married the wrong brother." She said quietly getting up from the table.

Serena just stared at her mother in shock. She was speechless.

"Mom, how could you say that?" She squeaked.

"Just let it marinate. I'll clear the table and you go get cleaned up. End of discussion." She said carrying her plate away.

Note: So what do you think? Sorry I made you wait all day. At least I posted today… : )

Note: Sorry it's short but I have to work late tomorrow, so I will post a longer chapter tomorrow. I had to honor MJ, RIP. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!!!!

Darien ran a hand through his thick hair. He hung up his phone for the seventh time. Seiya wasn't picking up. It made him growl in frustration. Darien was just finishing up at work and he had been handling the press over both situations and it seemed as though Seiya fell off the face of the earth. He had called him numerous times that day and he talked to Serena making sure she was okay but she hadn't heard from Seiya either. Setsuna was angry at him and she was barely speaking to him. He had to explain himself to her when he got to work but now she was just irritating him with smart comments all day. On top of that, he had four meetings and missed his lunch because he was running late. When he got to the office, he was happy he had a bathroom built into his office so he washed up and put on a clean suit. Luckily the work day was over and he just had to pick up Serena so she could get her car. He loosened his tie and grabbed his keys. He looked over his office one last time before stepping out. He locked his office up and when he turned around he ran right into Setsuna's arms.

"Oh, sorry." He said backing away from her.

She smiled seductively at him and walked back into his arms. She had changed her attitude from early. Her dark tumbled down her back, no longer in its severe bun from earlier. The top buttons of her white dress shirt was unbuttoned down to her black bra. Her beautifully olive tanned skin was a great contrast to the white. Her black high waist pencil skirt clung to her like a second skin. She always dressed really and usually he'd be turned on by her being all over him. Unfortunately, today wasn't the day. She kissed his neck tenderly and smiled up at him.

"You know, I'm sorry honey for my attitude earlier. I guess I was just feeling insecure for no reason at all but maybe I can make it up to you now." She said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were the only ones left in the office and she wanted to take advantage of her time with him. She place several more kisses along his jaw and neck. Darien sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood today.

"Sets, not right now. I'm not in the mood. I had a ton of things to do and I promise we'll get up later but not now." He said gently pulling her arms off of him.

"Okay, well if you want, I can follow you home. I'll make dinner for you while you handle what you need and run you a hot bath. I'll even but those rose bath salts that you love in it." She said trying to coax him.

"Mmm, sounds nice but I don't think that'll work. I have to get Serena's car to her and then take her home. I have to meet up with my brother and deal with him. I'm sorry but my family comes first right now. " He said lightly hoping she wouldn't get mad.

She sighed, she couldn't even be mad at him. He was right, his family is first in his life. She stepped back and straighten her clothes.

"That's fine. I understand. Do what you have to and I'll see you tomorrow." She said a little disappointed.

"Good, see you in the morning. Oh, can you make me those chocolate muffins I like and I want some coffee." He said kissing her lips lightly.

She perked up a little and headed to gather her things.

Serena loved the sound of her mother's voice. She was singing lightly while she was baking Serena a strawberry cake and chocolate chip cookies. Serena was excited; it had been a long time since she had any of her mother's baking. Serena was curled up on the sofa sipping a cup of hot chocolate , reading a book. The book she was reading was The Winter People by Phyllis A. Whitney. It was intriguing but she couldn't focus because of her thoughts over what her mother said earlier that day. She had busied herself with different tasks all day but the only thing she could think of was Darien. Her brain and heart constantly reminded her of the baby she lost but she kept pushing the thoughts to the side. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She barely thought of Seiya. It was his fault. He was never home and she was sick of it. BUT, she didn't want to be angry so she strayed from thoughts of him. The door bell rang signaling her out of her thoughts and her book. She sat her cup and book down and headed to the front door.

Darien stood there with his hands in his pockets. She smiled up at him.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked him sweetly.

"Long." He said engulfing her in a hug.

Serena always felt safe and serene in his arms. It was like his presence always set her at ease if it was possible. She was already peaceful but now she felt lazy and didn't want to let him go. She inhaled his scent lightly to catch something really sweet. Like a woman's fragrance. She looked up and noticed a light pink lipstick on his neck. She reached up and wiped it off without realizing what she was doing. He squirmed from being ticklish and gave a short laugh. Darien didn't know what she was doing but it his neck was really sensitive. It was his spot and she shouldn't be messing with him. It send not too innocent thoughts through his mind. She laughed lightly and let him in- letting him go. She felt her stomach churn slightly from jealousy. It was more than like from Setsuna. She cleared her thoughts. It was all her mother's fault.

Darien could smell the sweets baking in the house.

"Wow, what's mom making?" He asked curiously.

"She's baking her famous cookies and a cake." Serena said warmly.

"Yum, I want some to take to work with me tomorrow." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Okay, I'll make sure she puts you some to the side. So, I know you've been pretty busy today so do you want to tell me what was going on earlier or what? Mom wouldn't talk about it and you seem really slammed today." She asked walking him into the living room.

"I will get to all of that. I'll tell you on the way to get your car. I'm gonna say hi to your mom and we can be on our merry little way." He said evasively heading to the kitchen.

He really didn't want to trouble her with any of the press none sense but he knew she had a right to know. He even doubted she watched tv at all today. Serena shrugged and went up stairs to grab a pair of tennis shoes. On her way out of her room, she stopped in front of the mirror. She looked okay. She had been lounging all day in a pair of blue sweat pants and a gray tank top. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. She wondered if she should put something nice on but changed her mind. She didn't have to get dressy for Darien. Wait a minute- why was she wondering about being dressed presentable to be seen in public with him. She shook her head. She was a married woman and a faithful one at that. Plus, he had a girlfriend. They were just going to get her car. No big deal.

She hurried down stairs to see Darien standing by the front door with her purse. He smiled up at her sweetly. Her heart warmed at the sight. He was just too good to be true.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup! We can leave now" She chirped.

They hurried out to his car. The sun had fallen a while ago and it was dusk outside. He knew by the time they got to his office it would be dark. He was glad that when they pulled out that there weren't any photographers in sight. He was grateful for that. He was going to give his PR agent a bonus.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" Serena asked quietly once they were on the road.

Darien sighed and looked over at her briefly. She was looking at him with those innocent blue eyes that he loved. He focused on the road and began telling her of the mess that was in the paper about them and the magazine that had Seiya plastered on the cover with a woman and a little girl. Serena felt her heart twist a little. She didn't like how the media always tried to make something of everything. Even though Seiya was absent a lot he was faithful to her. She knew that. He had even told her once that she was more than enough woman for him. He wouldn't fathom having anyone else. She still believed that, but she knew pictures didn't lie- most of the time. She glanced out the window and something caught her eye. Seiya's car. It was hardly discreet. A flaming orange color with a black racing stripes around it. It was a Aston Martin DB9. One of his many cars. She always told him she could pick him out of anywhere when he was in it.

"Stop the car!" She demanded loudly.

Darien hurried pulled the car to the side of the road. Horns were honking at the loudly but he ignored it.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

Before he knew it, she had jumped out of the car and was running towards a shopping plaza they just past. What ever she was looking for he had no clue. Darien turned the car off and got out. He hurried after her just hoping she wouldn't harm herself. Serena had no clue as to why she had the sudden urge to see him but her gut told her too. As she reached his car, she looked in to see no one there but she noticed a car seat in the back. Her heart fell into her stomach and she felt tears cloud her vision. Her heart told her there was more to this. The child's car seat seemed worn. She moved away from the car and glanced around. There was no sign of him anywhere. Most stores had closed but she noticed a restaurant . She hurried to the window and looked in. Her heart was officially broken. She could see Seiya sitting with a woman and a little girl that looked barely old enough to talk. They were laughing gaily at something the little girl did. The woman had her arms around his waist and Serena felt her blood boil. Darien reached her and saw the scene that caused her so much pain. Darien wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned into his arms and cried.

"How….We just lost a baby and yet he has the audacity to be with another woman! I've been home….crying my heart out! I've been there for him….I'm tired of this. Can we go…." She cried loudly.

Darien heart was breaking for her. He hugged her tightly. He was fuming mad at his brother. His hands were shaking as he held her. He was going to take her home but not before he said something.

"Stay here honey." He demanded softly.

Serena nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him enter the restaurant. Darien walked in with an air of authority and the hostess saw the menacing look in his eye that told everyone that he was a man on a mission and do not get in his way.

Seiya looked up from his table to see his angry brother coming his way. He cursed mentally to himself. How did he find him? He felt really nervous. Something told him not to go out today but noooo, he let HER talk him into taking them to dinner.

Darien pulled Seiya out of his seat with ease.

"What the hell, Seiya!" He growled at him.

The whole restaurant went quiet as they stared at the two.

"Dare, what a surprise! What…what brings you out here?" He stuttered nervously.

Darien stared his brother in the eyes, telling him not to play games. Their faces were inches apart. A server alerted went to alert the manager.

"You don't deserve her." Darien said angrily.

"What is he talking about?" The girl that was with Seiya spoke up.

"I …I don't know" Seiya lied less than smoothly.

He pulled himself from his brother's grasp and backed away.

"I'm talking about your wife, you bastard. You know, the one who was pregnant with your child? Does that ring any bells?" Darien said angrily.

He could believe how Seiya was acting. As if on cue, Serena walked up behind Darien. She couldn't watch from outside. She had to be there.

"Seiya, what's this" She asked sniffling.

She was really hurt by him. She felt herself twisting her wedding band.

"It's not what you think" He said to her quickly.

The manager saw what was happening. He wasn't sure if he should call the police or not. Seiya was a major pop star and he was always welcomed at his place. Seiya always paid him a lot to keep the press away. He hurried over to them.

"Mr. Chiba, is there a problem?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Uh, no. Could you give us a minute." Seiya said not paying attention to the man.

"Daddy, I want cake." The little girl chirped.

She was oblivious to the severity of the situation. For the first time, Darien and Serena really paid attention to the child. Serena couldn't take anymore. Seiya closed his eyes. This wasn't suppose to happen. Serena took off her band and threw it at Seiya.

"I hope you have a great life." She yelled at him before running to Darien car.

"I thought you were better than that." Darien said walking away.

He wanted to hit him but he didn't want to here. Not in front of all these people. Another time……

Note: So, how was that? Everyone wanted a long chapter so here it is. Review!!!! Please : )


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!!!!

The sound of rain could be heard through the quiet house. Serena listened to its quiet clicking across the roof top. She was there alone and she didn't know how she felt at that moment. A few days had passed since the falling out with Seiya. He had tried calling her numerous times but she refused to answer. She even went as far as to have the locks on the house changed so he could come in. She had told her mother she was fine and she had left for home a few hours earlier that day. She hadn't even spoken to Darien. He was wonderful to her and the night everything happened he had offered to stay an extra night to make sure she was okay but she wanted to be alone. She had also contacted her divorce lawyer to handle everything for her and she knew it could take up to six months to have everything cleared as long as Seiya co-operated. Something in her mind told her that she was lucky to not have kids with him because it could take longer but she knew if her baby had survived she'd be happy to have her child. She looked around her surroundings- her home. She frowned. It was no longer home. It only held sad memories and she wasn't sure she wanted to be there anymore. She needed some air. She got from the sofa and went to her room to change.

Darien sat in his living room watching t.v. with Setsuna. She was curled up under him peacefully focusing on the t.v. Darien glanced over at his cell phone that sat on cushion next to him. Serena still hadn't called him. He had called her twice a day to make sure she was okay but she hadn't replied to any of his calls. He was really concerned but her mother had told him that she'd come around and talk to him when she was ready for company. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear the rain fall and all he could think about was Serena in that big house alone.

'Snap out of it Chiba. She's not yours… you have Setsuna.' His brain scolded him.

Setsuna tried her best to focus on the t.v. but she really couldn't. Darien was so quiet. He had told her about his brother cheating on his wife but now he felt like he had to play hero to Serena. She knew it was a trying time but something in her made her wonder why Darien cared so much. Men cheated all the time. Also there are always two sides to a story. Maybe Serena caused him to want to go out in cheat. Either way, it was none of their business and Darien should really stay out of it. What was Serena thinking? Did she honestly think she could stress Darien out with her problems? Setsuna shook her thoughts away mentally. Why was she thinking of that woman when she should be enjoying her time with her man. Setsuna wrapped an arm across Darien's stomach and nestled against him.

"Hey honey, what are you thinking about?" She asked him quietly.

Darien didn't respond and Setsuna looked up to see that he had drifted off to sleep. She smiled softly and decided she should get some rest too- for now. They did have a big day at the office the next day. Before she could drift off, she heard a light knock at the door. She jumped slightly and got up and went to the door. She opened it quietly and came face to face with Darien's brother. She frowned at him slightly.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Is my wife here?" He asked her urgently.

Setsuna was taken back for a minute.

"Um, no why would she be here?" Setsuna asked slightly rude.

"Well I went back by the house and her car was there but she wasn't. I got one of the guards to let me. I told him I needed some clothes. He said she wasn't there. I figured she was here." He said sadly.

Setsuna had never seen Seiya in person and she got a really good look at him. He and Darien favored some but they were different in a lot of ways. Seiya was very handsome in a boyish way but Darien was definitely all man. She saw the regret he held in his eyes but she rolled hers. It was so typical of a man to feel upset when he was caught. Even though she didn't agree with Darien getting involved she did feel for Serena slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, she's not here. Doesn't she have girlfriends you can go bother or something?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Not in town. I think her nearest friend is Mina but she is married to my guitar player so I would've known by now. " He informed scratching his head in defeat.

"You got some nerve showing up on my door step." Darien's voice came from behind startling both of them.

Seiya smiled nervously at his brother.

"Hey bro, look can we talk about the other night? In private?" Seiya asked seriously.

Setsuna didn't wait to be asked to leave, she went back into the living room but turned the tv down so she could here. Darien felt his anger rise and before her realized it, he jawed his brother. Seiya fell to the ground and held his face. He glared at his brother with defeated look.

"I deserved that. Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you, her and the family. I don't know how things got out of control. The girl you saw is my second wife and that's my child. At least you have a niece…..this wasn't how I wanted to tell everyone. I met the Brazilian chick when I was on tour, we had a one night stand and after that I couldn't let her go……so I went somewhere we could get married in private and I've pretty much kept her hidden. She wanted to move closer to my home town so I moved them here. I know it was dumb, to have her in the same city as Sere but I want to see my daughter often. Don't get me wrong, I love Serena. I really do, and I'm sorry she lost the baby. It's my child too and I was so excited about our first born…..I guess I just took the baby dying as a sign as it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't the right timing I guess. BUT Serena and I are meant to be. I can't let her go…..do you know she wants a divorce? I can't give her one….I love her too much. I just want to work something out." Seiya explained.

Darien just stared at his brother in disgust. Seiya had just proven himself to be more selfish than anyone on the planet.

"Man, let her go. If you love her, set her free so she can be with someone who'll love her the way she deserves to be." Darien said quietly.

Seiya looked up and his brother and pulled himself off the ground. He looked at his so called brother darkly

"Why, you must want to be with her or something? I bet you'd take her if I set her free. Some brother you are" Seiya snapped.

Darien blinked in surprise. It caught him off guard and he knew that Setsuna was listening.

"Cat got your tongue? See, I knew it! You do want her! I've seen how she always run to you for everything. Well she's not yours and you stay away!" Seiya snarled pushing Darien's chest with his pointer finger before backing a safe distance away.

Darien laughed bitterly at him.

"You're stupid Seiya. I feel so sorry for all the stupidity she has to put up with. For you to try to act like I haven't been the best brother to you is a trip too! Brother? You call yourself my brother? I don't even know you? My brother wouldn't let his wife handle what he's supposed to be handling. My brother would be taking care of his wife so she doesn't search for someone else. My brother wouldn't let his wife grieve the loss of their child alone for days without word. When you find the true Seiya Chiba, tell him to come home and the jackass that stands before me can disappear. I'd advise you to leave before you regret it." Darien said coldly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Seiya turned and walked back to his car. Darien slammed the door and rested his head against it. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed- trying to calm down. Darien could hear rustling come from the living room and he decided to go see what Setsuna was doing. He walked in to see her slipping into her high heels.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

Setsuna picked up her purse and keys before she decided to answer.

"You didn't deny to wanting Serena for yourself." She said in a hurt tone.

Darien sighed, just what he needed. Setsuna being upset. He went over to her and lifted her chin.

"I thought I covered all of that when I was speaking to my brother. I have you." He said softly kissing her lips softly.

Setsuna knew it was a straight answer but she kissed him back with her whole heart. Her brain told her she should leave him before he broke her heart but her heart told her differently. Darien took her keys and purse from her without breaking the kiss and tossed them to the sofa. He began pulling her in the direction of his bedroom. He had to work out his frustrations and thoughts of Serena some way….

Note: Sorry it's short. I'm sleepy. I'll post more in the morning. Good night.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them. I will try to update again really soon. Maybe later today or tomorrow. I own the story not the characters except the made up ones lol.

Serena walked back into her house, soaked to the core. She felt a better from her walk and she felt like the rain cleansed her from her pain if only momentarily. She hurried to her room to take a hot shower and to get out of her wet jogging clothing. She turned on the shower and went back into her bedroom to see that her answering machine was blinking. She pressed the button and waited.

"You have one new message from: Hey Sere it's your older sister Amara. Mom just told me what happened between you and Seiya. I will kill him! Why didn't you tell me? You knew I would have hopped on the first flight from London. Knowing you, you're probably sitting in that big house alone trying to tough it out. Call me and let me know when you want me to come. Love you."

Serena laughed at her sister's message. It was true. She loved her family so much. Her sister Amara was a big time race car driver overseas and she loved it. Their mo m wished she'd come home and settle down but it wasn't in her blood. Serena jumped into the shower and began thinking about what her next move was going to be. Maybe she should move back to her home town but she didn't want to seem like she was running from her problems because that wasn't her. Plus she never did like being the sitting housewife for Seiya. Maybe she could find a job to her like or maybe she could now open her women's clothing boutique she always wanted. It would keep her busy for sure. As the hot water pelted her skin, it was a great contrast from the freezing rain. She closed her eyes and let it more warm energy into her.

As Darien pulled Setsuna into the bedroom, she fumbled with his buttons on his shirt. She had lost her shirt somewhere along the hall way and her skirt in the doorway. As they fell back on the bed, with her on top of him, she began kissing his chest as she went. She clawed the shirt off of him and Darien's brain began to clear. He suddenly wasn't in the mood. He felt a slightly odd feeling that somewhere in him he'd be cheating on Serena. She wasn't even his and she didn't know of his feelings. His beautiful girlfriend was in front of him and he was not really turned on. He didn't feel like it anymore. He sat up holding her to him.

"I- I changed my mind. Let's not do this tonight. I'm not in the mood anymore." He said closing his eyes.

Setsuna was bewildered. One minute he was all over her and now he changed his mind.

"You- you never change your mind." She whined kissing his neck.

Darien shivered but gently pushed her off of him completely.

"Well I did today. I'm sorry; it's just that my brother really upset me. I don't want to use you to work out my frustrations honey. Just not tonight." He said getting up picking up his shirt.

Setsuna growled angrily and huffed. Today just wasn't a good day. She decided not to say anything so she just went to the doorways and slid back into her skirt. Darien watched as she fumed.

"Again, I'm sorry. I just want to be alone for a while. Do you understand? I think I was about to go about it the wrong way." He said trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Whatever Darien. Call me when the real Darien Chiba returns. "She sneered walking out to find her belongings.

Darien gave a short laugh. The Real Darien Chiba? She was mocking him. She didn't know a thing about him if she said that. They had only been dating a little over a year. Of course he had never really turned away from having sex with his girlfriend but if he wasn't in the mood- then he just wasn't. The sex wasn't all that great but most of the time he didn't take sex lightly if he could help it. He thought maybe in this relationship all of her other qualities could make up for it because he wasn't a shallow man. Of course he had a few night stands in his life but still he liked to give a woman all of his attention. Tonight his attention was elsewhere. He heard the front door slam and he took that as his cue to do what he wanted at that moment. She'd get over it. He decided that he'd go run on his treadmill and then a hot shower would do just nice.

Serena stood outside his door feeling better than she did earlier. It was dark now and the slight feel of the wind was slightly chilling. She rang the door bell once and step back to wait for him to answer. She waited patiently for him to open the door. What she didn't expect was for him to be standing there in a towel. Darien was caught off guard to see her standing there. He expected Setsuna had for gotten something. Serena blushed slightly under his intense gaze.

"Um, maybe I should've called first" She said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, no. You never have to call first. Come in. Let me finish up real quick and we can talk." Darien said stepping out of the way so she could come in.

She stepped in wearily and headed to the living room. She tried to get the image of his beautiful body glistening wet out of her mind. Darien locked the door and headed back to his bed room. He came back moments later in a pair of light color jeans and a white tank top. He was still wet and the shirt clung to him like an extra layer of skin. She gulped and looked down at her hands.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked taking a seat by her taking her hands- breaking her focus.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just needed a few days to myself to work some things out. I talked to my divorce lawyer and everything is going to work if Seiya isn't stubborn. I'm also considering moving back to my home town but I'm not sure. I may want to build a life here. I do know that I can't stay another day at that house. I'm going to get a hotel room and start searching for condos." She said looking around the room.

Most of the time, she was so comfortable around him and now all she felt was nervousness. It was her mother's fault for making her feel that way. Or at least that what she told herself. Darien absently rubbed her hands.

"That's great Sere. I don't think you should move back home though. I'd like for you to stay here. I also have a proposition for you." He said as the idea came to him.

Serena smiled and eyed him for a moment.

"Okay, what's your idea?" She asked him curiously.

"How about you stay here with me. You know, until you find a condo to your liking. You don't want to be in that house by yourself and I don't like you being there alone. Don't waste any unnecessary money in a hotel. I have extra bedrooms here. I have my bedroom on the main floor because I'm lazy but there are rooms upstairs and if you want you can have the whole upstairs." He said simply but his heart was pounding furiously.

Serena was shocked and she pulled her hands from his slowly. By her silence Darien was afraid he had scared her.

"I don't know what to say Dare….thanks for the offer but what about Setsuna? Wouldn't she feel annoyed to see me here when she comes over?" Serena asked catiously.

Darien rolled his eyes. She was too sweet. She was always worrying about others.

"Serena. It's fine and I don't care if she has a problem with it. She won't anyway. You're family and I love you. You know as family should. SO do you want to stay?" He said correcting his mistake the best he could.

Serena smiled widely and hugged him tightly. Darien was thrown off for a minute but he quickly recovered and returns the hug. Serena couldn't believe how great he was. She pulled back slightly to only have his grip on her tighten slightly. She found herself resting in his embrace and she felt his fingers rub tiny circles in her back. She tensed for a minute but then relaxed.

"You are so tensed." Darien murmured.

"Yeah I guess from being stressed out by everything." She said softly resting her head on his shoulder.

She inhaled his sent of roses and soap. His smell was intoxicating. She cuddled into his embrace as the pressure of his fingers increased. Darien was happy that he was helping her relax, if only if it was for a little while.

"You mind if I give you a back massage?" He asked her .

"No, that would be great." She said pulling away from him.

She hadn't had a massage in God knows how long. She sat up and turned away from him with her back to him. Darien stood up and stretched.

"You can lie on your stomach if you like." He said nonchalantly.

She did as she was told and she was happy she had dressed comfortable in jeans and an oversized shirt. She kicked her shoes off happily like a kid and rested into the cushions of the sofa. Darien chuckled at her child like behavior. He settled down beside her and moved her silky hair out of the way. He began working on her shoulders and he felt her melt under his touch.

Note: This is where I want to stop for now. My head has been hurting all day and I do want to try to work on my other stories so tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Special thanks to those who constantly review like Raye85, SerenaXXXDarien, SerenityMoonGoddess, SailorMoonForever, magnamania, Rosebudjamie, MoonPrincess568, and many others. Also, I'm starting a Story with Serena and Malachite. I love pairing her up with him. I am a full pledged Serena and Darien couple but I like to try different things as well. Well Read and Enjoy!!!!

Serena sat comfortably in her new room at Darien's House. She had already been there a couple of days now and she already been to her old house to collect what was important to her. Going through all of her clothing was very hard. It took well over four days just to go through all of her closets to see what she wanted and didn't want. Anything that Seiya had seen her in, she didn't want anymore. Nothing to remind her of him. She knew that the Goodwill would be very happy to receive all of those designer clothes. She had talked to Mina and she had helped her go through the things; Mina claimed what she wanted before Serena gave it away. Well, she didn't get rid of many shoes though. They were her weakness. It had been a lot of fun and it took her mind off a lot of things. Darien had been helping her carry boxes to his house and stored it in the extra upstairs rooms. He had joked with her and said that he wanted to retract his offer because of all the boxes of shoes she had him carry. She got rid of all her old nightgowns, lingerie, workout clothing, and premiere gowns.

Now, she was sitting in the middle of her king sized bed. Everything was light and airy. The room was done in cream and gold and she loved it. The windows were attached to a balcony and were covered by long sheer curtains. She looked down at her laptop that was in her lap. She was going through her favorite websites and on her cell phone talking to a sales rep. She was going through the Victoria's Secret website ordering new things. One thing she knew she'd miss was being married to a celebrity was all the free stuff. Well for now she was still receiving her benefits and wanted to take advantage of it.

"Mrs. Chiba, it's a pleasure to hear your voice again. Would you like all of the new collections we have in? Complimentary of us. We're always so happy to have you shop with us!!!" The woman named Jennifer gushed.

"Thanks! I'll take them. Also can I place an order for new bras and panties in each color you have. You should know my sizes." She said looking through web pages.

She was at least still lucky because she wasn't that far into her pregnancy that she wasn't showing or had put on weight so her sizes hadn't changed yet- well not drastically. The women in her family were small framed and usually stayed that way throughout life.

"No problem. Would you like everything wrapped and delivered to your address?" She asked politely.

"Um, no. Wrapped is fine but can you send it to this address?" Serena went on to tell the lady Darien's address.

"Okay, not a problem. Also would you like to make this the permanent address for now?"

"Sure that's fine."

"Okay, well we will have everything there to you in the next day or two. Charged to same account?" Jennifer asked.

"You sure can. Thanks again Jennifer." She said happily.

Shopping by phone was the easiest for her and extremely fun. She then proceeded to shop at Bebe, Bebe sport, Arden b, Dash, Prada, Versace and many other stores that she had been shopping with for the past three years. As she got off the phone with the last sales rep, she closed her laptop and tossed her phone away from her and drifted off to sleep.

Darien walked into the house carrying a bag of Chinese food. He was starving! He worked hard, got off early and now all he could think about was food and Serena. It was about eight o'clock and he wasn't sure if she had eaten yet but he bought her favorite and his. His day had gone smoothly and Setsuna was no longer tripping- at the moment. Ever since Serena agreed to move in temporarily, he couldn't help but feel happier knowing he was coming home to her. Setsuna believed his good mood came from going off on his brother. Well, that was partially true. He took the stairs two at a time until he was on the top floor. As neared her room he saw that she asleep on her bed by her computer. He chuckled lightly. She was just too cute. He entered the room and sat the food on the night stand. An idea came to him as he looked over her. He quietly left the room and headed to one of the linen closets. He grabbed a blanket and headed back to her room. He laid the blanket over the plush carpet and grabbed the food. He sat it out over the blanket with the chopsticks. He then turned on her automatic fireplace with a smile.

"Hey Serena, wake up." He said gently shaking her not to startle her too bad.

She turned over away from him and mumbled something about French fries. He laughed. The woman was dreaming of food.

"Sere, dinner is ready!" He said a little louder.

She turned back over and peeked an eye open.

"Hey Dare." She said softly before stretching out on the bed.

She was too comfortable. The bed was extra plush and she wondered how she'd ever make it anywhere on time if she had to. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey you. I got dinner for us. I got your favorite." He said softly showing her the presentation.

Serena blinked a few times and looked down at the feast before them. She smiled warmly at Darien. It was really thoughtful of him.

"Thanks a lot!!" She exclaimed.

Her stomach growled loudly in agreement, causing them to laugh.

"Well, let's eat before it gets cold." Darien suggested going to his side of the blanket.

Serena slid off the side of the bed and sat down in her spot. She could get use to this kind of treatment. Ever since she moved in, Darien was always going out of his way to make her feel comfortable. He had only one servant that came a once or twice a week to do laundry and such and his name was Artemis. He was older than them by twenty or thirty years but he was sufficient. Darien had told her he had been with his family for like forever and he loved him dearly. Artemis was very nice to her when found out about everything and told her if she needed anything to let him know. They ate in a comfortable silence before Serena decided to talk.

"So how was work?" She asked taking a bite out of her beef and broccoli.

"It went well. We are trying new ventures in the company and we're just trying to figure out the next move at this point." He said.

"Well that's good."

"So what did you do today?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I went for a run earlier, came home and sorted through my boxes, then I did some shopping online and phone." She said simply.

Darien's heart warmed at the thought of his house being their home. He knew it was wishful thinking but maybe one day it would change.

"Really? That's great! If you need anything from me let me know. I got you covered."

Serena smiled up at him. He was just too good to be true. She began to tell him of some of the perks that she got from being Seiya's wife. She got new collections from some stores because they thought she was just too beautiful not to wear their clothing. Sometimes she got to model for them which wasn't bad for her. At least when she gets ready to open her boutique, she could definitely say she has some fashion experience. Darien was enraptured in hearing her talk about anything and everything. This would be considered the most time they've had alone and he was enjoying getting to know as much about her as possible. As if someone wanted to play a cruel joke on him, the door bell rang.

He sighed and rolled his eyes upward. He put his chopsticks down and started to get up. Serena grabbed his arm gently.

"I'll get the door if you like. You just got off work so I'll do it." She offered.

"Thanks Sere." He said settling back down.

Serena got up as the doorbell rang again. She ruffled Darien's hair and headed down the stairs. She hurried to the front door and looked through the peek hole. She was shocked! The people were definitely not expected. She opened the door and looked at them a little nervously.

"How did you find me?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Note: Sorry to leave off here but I'm hungry!!! Ha ha. Have a great day!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Sorry it's taken a while to update. I've been really busy. I am writing to clarify to some that Serena isn't pregnant. The last chapter some people got confused because I was talking about her size. I was just saying that she didn't gain any weight during her pregnancy because she wasn't that far along when she miscarried. Also some have asked about her mom's name being Selene. I like using her mother from the old moon kingdom better than Ilene. Okay well go on read!

Serena got up as the doorbell rang again. She ruffled Darien's hair and headed down the stairs. She hurried to the front door and looked through the peek hole. She was shocked! The people there , were definitely not expected. She opened the door and looked at them a little nervously.

"How did you find me?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Her sister Amara, her brother Sammy, her mom and her dad Kenneth stood there. They came in and hugged her tightly. She almost couldn't breathe.

"Mom told us." Amara answered.

Selene smiled apologetically and shrugged.

They let her go and she closed the door with a slightly smile. Her mom would tell them where to find her. She was wondering how they would react once they found out she was staying here. She was happy to see them though. They were all pretty close.

"Why aren't you at you own house?" Sammy asked as Serena led them into the living room.

The interrogation begins.

"I could kill that boy!" Ken said angrily as he paced the room. Serena sat down between Amara and Selene on the sofa.

Amara, Serena, and Sammy took after their mom with the fair features; blonde hair, nice cheekbones, blue eyes. They all had their father's stubbornness and strength. Ken had been practically left out of the loop about everything until a few days ago. He had no clue what his daughter had been through because everyone was worried about his temper and blood pressure going up. When he was told he could have hit the roof! Selene made him wait before coming to visit her. When Selene talked to Amara and found out she wanted to come see Serena, She had the perfect plan. Let them visit together. That way, they would all keep each other in check.

Meanwhile….

Upstairs, Darien was sitting patiently wondering when Serena was coming back up. He could faintly hear the sounds of voices and he became annoyed. He wondered who'd come to his house of all places. He wasn't expecting anyone that night. He suddenly became worried thinking it might be Setsuna harassing Serena. He took a bite of the rest of his food and hurried down stairs. He stepped off the bottom stair and headed straight to one of his sitting rooms. Serena family looked towards the entrance towards him. Serena had a pleading look in her eyes for her and he smiled at her very amused. This wasn't expected but it wasn't a bad interruption.

"Hey fam." He greeted them warmly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Hey Darien" Selene said answering for them, only to have Ken grunt in response.

"Darien, why didn't you tell me all this was going on?" Ken asked him grumpily.

Darien blinked in surprise. He wondered what they were talking about but decided to pretend he knew.

"Um, that's Serena's place to talk to you about her decisions. It's not my place." He answered easily.

"Dad, will you please sit down before you run a hole in Darien's carpet." Amara said becoming annoyed with his obsessive pace.

Ken glared at his daughter but sat down in a nearby chair. He sighed loudly and looked over at his youngest daughter between her sister and mom.

"Honey, come home and we'll help you start over again." He said gently.

Serena smiled gently over at her dad and shook her head.

"I'm sorry daddy but I don't want to come home. I'm an adult now and I don't want to try to pick up the pieces of my life. That's what I have to do. I love you all for coming but I'm fine really. I'm going to look for a nice house around here and stay." She said firmly.

Amara hugged her protectively.

"She's right. Kitten is grown and she can take care of herself and her problems. My only concern is why she is staying with the Jerk's brother. Can he be trusted? He maybe just like that dummy" She said glancing over at Darien.

Darien chuckled lightly. He wasn't going to let her get to him.

"Mara! Don't be mean to Darien. I trust him completely and he's been nothing but good to me since the beginning." Serena said pinching her sister's arm.

"That's right. I do trust Darien too." Selene said rolling at her eyes at her children.

"Thanks Mom. Trust me, she is in good hands and I will help her the best way that I can" Darien said gratefully to Selene.

She simply smiled and winked at him.

Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Man, well I'm not here to beat Seiya's ass then why are we here? Sere doesn't need us obviously." He said with a bored tone.

"Watch your tongue young man. Well if Sere's okay we can go." Selene warned him.

"Yea, I'm sure my food is cold now." Serena said impatiently thinking of the rest of her meal and dessert up stairs.

"Well we will be on our way. We got checked in at the W Hotel honey. We'll be there tonight and we will come by tomorrow. You just call if you need anything." Ken said standing up.

"Okay." She said as her mom and sister hugged her again before standing up.

"If you guys want to, you can stay here. There's extra rooms. There's no need to spend money on a hotel." Darien suggested pointing up the stairs with his tumb.

Serena glared at him a little and he chuckled.

"It's okay. We appreciate it but we'll go." Ken said going over to kiss his daughter's forehead.

As her family was ushered out of the room to the front door, Serena fell back into the cushions of the sofa and sighed with relief. Her family was all energy and she was glad they weren't staying there that night. Darien closed the door behind the family and locked the door. It was definitely an interesting night so far. He went back into the sitting room to see Serena staring at the ceiling.

"Well, they are gone." He said chuckling.

"Good."

He walked over and took her hands, pulling her up off the sofa.

"Let's finish eating." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder casually.

"Yeah, let's!" She said smiling up at him.

"Oh, yeah your mom said you , her, and Amara is going shopping tomorrow." He said as they went up the stairs.

"Great. We haven't done that since we were little." She said excitedly.

Tonight was definitely interesting and tomorrow will be too.

Note: Sorry to leave off here but I'm hungry!!! Ha ha. Have a great day!!! More is to come. Give me like a day and I will post more I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews. Sorry it's taken a while to update. I've been really busy. I got a promotion at work so all of my hours are spent there.

Serena let out a tired but happy sigh as she entered through Darien's home front door. The shopping and lunch with her mom and sister had been a blast. She sat all of her shopping bags down and locked the door behind her. She could definitely say that the day was awesome so far. Her mom had bought her and her sister really nice night gowns. They were in such lovely shades of blue. She didn't want hers really. Her mom made her blush talking about how Darien might find her sexy in it. She was mortified! Her relationship with Darien wasn't even like that. She laughed thinking of that moment though. She got a couple of outfits, shoes, and a new handbag. She was such in a good mood that she actually thought about cooking dinner for Darien to show her appreciation to him. She hurried to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. She had a few hours before he got home from work. She began rummaging through the cabinets to see what she could cook. She found some angel hair pasta and some ingredients to make a nice spaghetti sauce. Only thing she would need would be fresh garlic bread and some flowers to set the table. With the idea continuing to form in her mind she hurried back to the door and grabbed her purse and keys. She needed to get the bread and flowers.

Darien had been going over the same paper work for the past hour. He was just tired. Today had been long; filled with meetings and spoiled clients. He even had to take his lunch out of the office. He just needed air. Setsuna wanted to be with him then but he felt suffocated with office stuff that he told her no. She wanted to protest then but she thought better of it. He pulled off his black reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. He definitely needed a break from work all together- like a vacation. Setsuna sat in the chair across from his desk and sat her pen down. Days like this, was frustrating for the both of them. When he was frustrated with clients or projects he usually took it out on whoever was near and most of the time it was her.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly stuffing some papers back in a folder.

"Yeah. Just exhausted. I can't wait to get home. You can call it day. First, will you take all of these files to my house? You can leave it in the office and that's it. I got some things to finish up here and then at the house. I will call you later to see if you feel like coming over later as well or something." He instructed pushing the files away from him.

She nodded and stood up. She was slightly surprised they weren't leaving together. They always left together. She didn't want to dwell on it so she grabbed his papers and headed out. Most people think she puts up with too much being his secretary and everything but the pay is well. Plus he's a great boyfriend. He can be a little bit preoccupied with things but when he wasn't he took really good care of her. Maybe she was just use to being spoiled by him. She grabbed her things from her desk, making sure everything is in order before she left.

Darien felt his cell phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Talk to me." He said tiredly.

"Hey buddy. I got that information on that chick your brother was with. All the things that he told you checked out. He was there for that child's birth and everything. Would you like for me to set up a meeting with her for you?" Andrew informed.

Darien wasn't sure if he wanted to but he did have a niece.

"I'll get back to you man. I'm just trying to get up out of this office. I don't want to think about that right now but I will get back with you."

"Alright, well let me know and it will be done."

"Alright, thanks man."

Setsuna parked her car in the extra garage that she always parked her car in and sighed. Today had been long. She was happy to be off. She wondered what time Darien would actually finish working. She missed him so much and wanted some time with him. Ever since his brother's scandal, Darien had been beyond busy. She understood that his family came first and everything but she considered herself a part of his family. She needed him as well. She pushed back her dark bangs from her face and grabbed the files. She closed the garage after her and headed to the front door.

Setsuna stepped into Darien's foyer to see bags of shopping bags at the front door. Not just a few bangs but about twenty. She also noticed that boxes were brought in that were probably dropped off by fed ex or ups. The boxes didn't show any names it just said VIP member. She began to wonder if Darien was trying to surprise her with something. Her curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed one of the boxes and headed to Darien's bedroom. If no one saw her open anything, she wouldn't feel like she was snooping. She smiled to herself a little as she remembers the shopping bags down below. Maybe he was trying to surprise her and didn't have the time to put up everything or maybe he was going to have his servant or house keeper put everything up. He did seem a little preoccupied and he took a long lunch….

She placed the files in his office and hurried to his room to open the box. She grabbed her car key and began to tear at the tape to get inside the box. Inside the box was pink tissue paper and she quickly threw the paper to the side. Inside the box there were tons of individually wrapped pieces of lingerie, bras, panties, slips, and more. She felt gleeful. They were all from Victoria Secret. She giggled with pleasure. Maybe Darien was missing her more that she thought. She grabbed a black bra and matching boy shorts and ran to the bathroom. She was going to make it a night he wouldn't forget.

Note: Ha Ha I know I'm evil.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Every one thank you for the reviews!!! Sorry it's taken a while to update. I've been really busy and my birthday came up so I had to celebrate! Anyways- enjoy!

Serena closed the door with her foot and hurried to the kitchen to finish preparing. She felt like something was missing as she made her way to the kitchen. She glanced behind her at her belongings that were by the door way and in the foyer. Maybe nothing was out of place…. She shrugged it off. She hummed a little to herself as she found a vase to place the fresh tulips in. She was utterly grateful for the day with her family and that Darien was awesome to her. She filled it quickly with water and arranged the flowers neatly. She then began working on the rest of dinner. She turned her red sauce back on as it set covered on the stove. She wondered if she should change clothes as she looked down at her light blue halter style sundress and sandals but changed her mind. It was just dinner….right?

Setsuna heard the front door open and close. She smiled to herself as she hurried to get out of her bath. The relaxing bath water really helped her get mentally prepared for the evening. She didn't want to seem too eager or desperate or anything. For a split second she wondered if he cared if she opened her surprise. She quickly shook the thought from her head and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and began patting herself dry. Her long wet hair clung to her body making her shiver slightly. She then dried her hair and brushed it out. Carefully she picked up the bra and put it on.

She frowned at the fit a little bit. After dating so long he didn't know her sizes? It was slightly too small but then she smirked thinking he ordered it that way on purpose. She then put on the boy shorts and they were okay. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked hot!! Her dark black hair with hunter green streaks in it fell in waves around her. She smirked at her reflection. Should they have dinner first or dessert? She smiled seductively at herself.

"Dessert." She said softly as she headed to go put a little touch of make up on and high heels from early then to head down stairs.

Serena finished everything in record time. Darien would be on his way in the door at any minute now. She had taken the bread out of the oven and placed it in a basket and set the table. She didn't get to cook for anyone much but she loved setting an atmosphere. She plates were set and the food was ready. For dessert she had got his favorite: chocolate ice cream. She didn't have time to actually make a dessert but her mom's recipe for the spaghetti sauce was best. As she looked over her creation she decided to go freshen up a little.

"What are you doing here?" came a rude voice.

Serena jumped a little and turned to see Setsuna standing in barely anything with a frown. Serena felt herself flush slightly. She had no clue she was here. She was also standing in the lingerie. She was pretty much speechless and felt a little foolish.

"Well don't just stand there and say nothing. Has Darien got here yet? I want to thank him properly for my new lingerie that he bought me. How do you think it looks on me?" She oozed with smugness.

Serena wanted to laugh. She didn't know if she should burst Setsuna's bubble or what. Serena then noticed that Setsuna's breasts were spilling out of the sides and over the top. The boy shorts were even slightly tight.

Setsuna took Serena's silence as a way to continue to make her feel more uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing that you made this dinner for him….well I guess we'll take it off your hands tonight. I hope you didn't think that this would make him yours or that you could win him with a stupid meal. Sorry you were hooked up to a jerk of a husband but you can't have my man. He wouldn't want a scrawny cry baby like you. I'm sure you can go out tonight or something." Setsuna said rudely.

"What's going on here? Sets- what are you doing?" Came Darien's voice.

It was her turn to jump in surprise. This time Serena gave out a small giggle. Tonight was really turning into a mini fiasco- well for Setsuna. Darien dropped his brief case and strolled into the kitchen. As he looked over the nicely set table he began wondering which woman did it. He gulped slightly wondering what was about to happen. Setsuna quickly latched herself to Darien's arm.

"Honey! This is all a lovely surprise! Thank you so much for the box of lingerie. I'm sure you were meaning for it to be a surprise but I couldn't help myself from opening the box. Serena here just thought it'd be nice to make dinner for us so we could be alone. Isn't she great?" Setsuna said smoothly as she stared slightly daggered looks towards Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes at the catty woman. There was no way she was playing along. Darien looked at Serena quizzically then Setsuna.

"First, um….Sets I didn't buy you a box of lingerie. That's actually stuff Serena ordered for herself since she got rid of a lot of stuff she had from when she was with Seiya." Darien said unlatching himself and scratching his head.

"And, I didn't prepare dinner for the two of you." Serena chimed in, "And if I might say I think you missed a tag."

Setsuna turned bright red from humiliation and anger. She stamped her foot and screamed, rushing out of the kitchen. Serena wanted to laugh but she was afraid Darien might be mad. Darien watched his raging girlfriend rush out of the room and he chuckled lightly. There was really no true way to help Setsuna. It was her fault for being noisy. Serena looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble." She said slightly blushing.

"It's not your fault she jumped to conclusions." Darien said shrugging.

They stood there in a comfortable silence until they heard Setsuna come storming down the stairs and the garage door open and slam. The both burst into laughter until their sides hurt. Serena was so glad that the situation didn't get any uglier. Darien really handled the situation well. She wondered if he heard any of the conversation before he interrupted them.

"So, who did you make dinner for?" He asked lightly.

He wasn't sure if some of her family was coming over tonight or not. She blushed again. She wasn't sure what was going on with her emotions. Darien watched her with an intense gaze making her wonder what he was thinking.

"I made it for us….I was trying to say thank you for everything. Plus I knew you had a long day." She said quietly scratching her head.

"Well believe me- you don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you." He said softly.

Darien smiled at her and gathered her in a warm hug. Serena sighed into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed into her arms. This is what it felt like to be in her arms. He was glad to come home to her no matter what the situation was. Even though it was wrong for him to think it, he had a whole new fantasy that would keep him up that night and that would be of Serena strutting around his house in the sexy black that Setsuna had worn.

Note: So what do you think? Maybe two or three more chaps and I'm done with this one!!! Review please!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14a

Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the very prolonged update. One reader really got me back into this story. I appreciate the encouragement! I tried to keep this one as realistic feeling as possible. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy.

The past two weeks had been nothing but a blur to her. Cameras constantly stalking her and her child- shouting questions to insults. From flashes to tears, Angelique' Chiba couldn't take it anymore. The night her world started to crumble seemed years away at times and then fresh as a paper cut. She had never felt so hurt in her entire life. She felt ashamed, foolish, and angry. She had hardly slept or eaten. The only help she had was from her hired nanny Diana that Seiya had hired for her. She was grateful to Diana but apart of her wondered if Diana was judging her the same way the rest of the world was. To everyone else, she was an imposter, the "other woman". Seiya always told her not to believe what she saw on t.v., in magazines, gossip, or anything. She was so naïve and in love with him, she just went along. He had told her that she and their daughter Gabrielle were his safe haven and that he didn't want people disturbing them- that was why he kept them hidden. But now….now she knew that he was living a double life right up under everyone. Not even his own family or twin brother which she had just learn of- knew of his infidelity. The past couple of days she had pulled up everything she could on the internet on Seiya and Serena. Serena was so beautiful. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that many nights that when Seiya wasn't with her, he was possibly making love to his other wife. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block the mental images from her mind.

She sat alone in the large lofty high rise condo Seiya had given her. Diana was with Gabrielle in her room keeping her occupied so she could have time to herself. Angelique could hear the soft giggles of her two year old and to soft pitter of the rain hitting the roof. She really didn't understand how the gods could play such a trick on her. Her mother had tried to warn her about American men thinking they could have what they wanted. She just thought her mother was just jealous and didn't want her to leave the country. When Seiya walked into the café she worked at and tried and succeeded to sweep her off her feet, she knew she would never be the same. That fateful day turned into days…to weeks…to him leaving and she felt so empty without him….when he surprisingly came back and swept her off her feet by proposing everything just went from there in months. They got married in her country with a private priest and her life changed..

She really didn't want to go down memory lane so she turned on the t.v. and The first thing she saw was the news with a picture of the blonde bombshell that destroyed her happiness.

"We have breaking news, the Major Pop Star Seiya Chiba is being divorced from his wife of three years Serena Chiba. Our source tells us that he has been cheating on his wife with another woman that is also his other wife. Either way it goes, Seiya wants to settle with his first and legitimate wife quietly by giving her half of what he owns. Wonder what this other mysteriously wife will think of that. More on this story tonight at 9…..

Angelique' turned the tv off and slowly looked down at her wedding ring. Is all of this really happening? She was too hurt and angry to shed tears again at the moment.

"Diana, I'll be back soon!" She called out grabbing her keys not waiting for a reply.

Note: Hmmmm wonder where she is off to…..


	15. Chapter 14b

Note: Yay! Here's 14b! I know this is short but I wanted to give insight on Angelique in 14a and 14b into Seiya. The story is going to end soon but like I said in a couple of chapters. Enjoy and there will be another update very very soon!

Seiya wandered aimlessly through the park. He wore dark shades and clothing for disguise. He tucked his long ponytail under a baseball cap. The beauty of the spring weather mocked his mood. Security surrounded the park casually not to draw attention to him and they were dressed as civilians as well. It had been two weeks since he had seen Serena since that fateful night. Everything kept replaying in his mind. He was constantly beating himself up. He was so stupid! He couldn't believe how he handled the situation- well really it was a lose-lose situation for him either way.

He had avoided Angelique as well. He knew her feelings were crushed over all that was happening and he missed Gabrielle terribly. He was just too much of a coward to face them. His parents had been blowing his phone up and left tons of messages. He just let the voicemail fill to capacity that way they could stop with the messages but it didn't stop the texts from his mom. She was so upset with him and worried at the same time. He had a new phone on the way to him so he didn't have to deal with them. He should've done it sooner but he was just hoping that Serena would reach out to him one last time.

He had driven by the house several times and either he wasn't allowed into his own gates or Serena wasn't there. He frowned to himself. He knew that she was probably with Darien. He had someone checking flight schedules and everything to make sure she didn't leave the town. He went as far as to drop letters off at Darien place when he knew Darien was at work. He definitely didn't want another run in with his brother. The worst part of the past two weeks was that he had received the divorce paper work so fast it had his head spinning. He hadn't signed them yet, he wasn't ready to. With the media speculating everything it helped Serena for sure to get those papers faster. He knew that he should release her and it was the right thing for her….but what about him? He'd heard the gossip and the news of everyone stating that his marriage to Angelique was not legal and valid. He knew it wasn't right for either woman. One part of him told him to let both of them go so that they could find true happiness but the other side told him to patch things with Angelique and just be with them. BUT another side of him told him to go after Serena. Darien couldn't have her. He was driving himself crazy and he couldn't take it. He went to the man-made pond that the ducks swam peacefully in and sat by the edge.

He knew that the water wasn't deep but he didn't know how deep. He looked around to see that his security was barely watching him, only the surrounding. He stared back into the water…. A plan forming. Either this was going to have Serena rushing to him or the after life…


	16. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's a snack for now to hopefully calm your reading buds for now lol. Enjoy!

Angelique' stared up at the tall mirrored building as the rain fell down on her. It was the last place she had to try. She tried going to the multiple smaller studios that Seiya worked at looking for him but most laughed at her and one guy even taunted her saying that if she was married to Seiya Chiba then he was married to Brittney Spears and that if she didn't leave immediately then she would be kicked out or taken to jail. Again, she felt her face heat up from embarrassment from the remembrance of the moment.

She hurried into the building to get out of the rain only to run smack into someone- almost hitting the ground before being caught swiftly but strongly.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured looking down.

"It's no problem at all miss. The building is closing down for the day. Is there anything I can help you with?" came the voice.

Angelique looked up into the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. They were unlike Seiya's almost violet blue but very beautiful none the less. His sunny blonde bangs were being matted to his forehead as they stood in the rain.

"Um, yes…. I'm looking for a Mr. Darien Chiba. I'm….his sister in law." She said not sure what would help her.

Andrew stared down at the beautiful woman he had never seen. She was so intriguing and just wow! He was definitely taken for surprise when she said Darien's sister in law. He knew Serena and it drew bells in his head that this must be Seiya's other wife. He had almost thought that the gods had smiled down on him for once and brought him this beautiful creature but he was wrong. He sighed lighted and took her by the arm.

"Come with me please." He said softly as he opened the door for her that previously, accidentally blocked her from coming into.

"Thank you so much sir." She said with a thick accent.

"Again, no problem. I'm Andrew by the way." He said introducing himself as they waited patiently for the elevator to come down to take them to Darien's office suite.

Angelique' smiled up at him gratefully. Well she was pretty tall so she didn't have to look up far. Angelique' stood about 5'10 without heels. She had heavy dark brownish black hair and green eyes. She was curvy in all the right places and she had been approached by many modeling agencies but she was happy just being a stay at home mom. As they entered the elevator a slight chill ran over her but she just wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall. Andrew pressed the Star button for the top floor and rest against the wall away from her.

"Angelique'" She stated clearly for him.

Andrew smiled warmly at her and took his jacket off.

'Hm, maybe when she decides to leave Seiya I might have a chance if I play my card right' He thought to himself as he passed his suit jacket across to her.

Angelique' stared at the jacket offered to her for a slight moment before gratefully wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks again Andrew….Do you work here?" She asked quietly offering him a small genuine smile.

"No, I'm Darien's best friend." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She simply nodded in response as the elevator doors reopened to let them know they arrived at their destination. Andrew stepped off before her only so there wouldn't be any hassle from Setsuna who was watching them enter the office suite quizzically.

"Hey Sets, She's with me. Will you keep an eye on her for a sec while I speak to Darien?" Andrew greeted and ordered without waiting for a reply.

Setsuna simply nodded but her eyes never left Angelique. She wondered if the woman was Andrew's new girlfriend at the time. The time seemed to go by so slowly to Angelique even though it hadn't been a minute yet. She felt slightly nervous wondering how Darien would treat her but she felt like melting down under Setsuna's piercing gaze but she refused to show her how she really felt and held her head a little higher. Setsuna was curious so she decided while Andrew was away she get some info.

"So are you dating Andrew?" she asked nonchalantly trying to not to seem like she cared.

Angelique rolled her eyes. She didn't want to make small talk.

"Honestly ma'am that's none of your concern." She said simply.

Setsuna blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting the biting remark. She felt her cheeks warm up slightly but decided to disregard the comment and started back on her paper work. Angelique' wearily stated at the woman as the clock on a nearby wall ticks decided to become louder. She felt herself start to pace as the minutes started pass by. She began to wonder if Darien would even hear her out. She began to wonder if she was making a mistake and she should just leave before he decided to come out the office. She had a flash of his angry eyes staring menacingly at Seiya that night. Suddenly she felt slightly afraid and began to make her way to the elevator.

At that moment, Andrew emerged from the office with a warm smile that she couldn't see because her back was to him.

"Hey Angelique'! Wait up! You can head in now. Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for him to get off a conference call. I'll wait for you here-you know just in case you need me." Andrew said sweetly to Angelique.

Angelique' was surprised by his continuous kindness. Not many people had been kind to her recently that she felt her guard slipping. Thoughts began whirling around in her head about what kind of person Darien really was opposed to his twin.

"Thank you Andrew. I'm sure I'll be fine without your assistance. I'm not sure how long this will take." She said politely.

A thought popped into his head and Andrew pulled out his wallet in search of a business card. He swiftly pulled one out and handed to her.

"Don't hesitate to contact me for anything." He said seriously.

She took the card and nodded. She smiled gratefully and headed into Darien's awaiting office.


	17. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I was going to wrap the story up quick and be done with it but I saw that there was so much more development for the story to be full and complete. So continue to follow the story. It will end soon but it will not be a rushed ending.

Darien wasn't sure if she was going to put on some act or be genuinely hurt like Serena was. He felt like another bombshell was dropped on him as Andrew burst into chatter about this Angelique woman that was waiting outside his door and how smitten Andrew seemed right off top. A part from Andrew being his best friend, Serena was the woman he loved- wait did he admit that to himself? No he couldn't focus on that at the moment. His loyalty was to Serena as she was family. So whatever game Angelique thought she could run on him, he would see through it automatically. He put on his game face as the door to his office suite opened again.

Angelique stood tall as she entered into the office. She had to put on a brave face just in case Darien decided to be rude. She wouldn't crumble in front of him. No one.

"Hello." Darien greeted softly but firm from his seat and waved a hand for her to take a seat.

"Hello. Thank you for seeing me." She said taking a seat gratefully.

She sat with her back straight on the edge of the comfortable chair. All signs coming from her exuded an air of confidence but her hands except she played nervously with the ring on her finger unconsciously. They sat in silence for a moment sizing each other up before Darien decided to break the ice that was starting to settle in the room.

"So Angelique, you wanted to see me." He stated.

She blinked slightly caught off guard from the silence being broken.

"Yes….thank you again. I came for answers…" she started

"Well, I'll do my best to answer your questions if you answer mine. Fair enough?"

Angelique nodded in response.

"I'll start. So where is my brother? Did he send you here?" Darien asked leaning back in his chair with hooded eyes. He'd see through her he told himself

Angelique blinked in surprise. She felt herself get angry. Did he think she'd be Seiya' s errand girl? She barked out a bitter laugh.

"Send me? No. I came to see if you were hiding him. He has some audacity to not call or speak to me after all this time? I'm fending for myself and my daughter. The media hounds me and I have no clue what to do! I don't understand how he'd do this to us. I figured you would be of some help but I may have been wrong." She spat .

She felt her temper getting the best of her and she couldn't help it. Darien said nothing for a moment. He could definitely tell that she wasn't there to play games. She wanted answers and nothing else. It made him ponder on why his brother was attracted to strong women. He smirked- the answer was simple. Seiya was weak. Angelique was ready to leave but she knew that this was the closest she was ever going to get to her answers so she needed to calm herself down.

"No need to get all worked up. We did make an agreement to answer each other's questions so that's all we're doing. To answer your question, I haven't seen my brother nor is he hiding with me. If anything he's hiding from me. So if we are going to make any kind of progress why don't you tell me about yourself and how you and my brother met." Darien said lightly bringing his chair to an upright position.

Angelique could see sincerity written all over him despite the stoic office and the business attire that once clouded her judgment by him casual manner. She said back in her seat slightly and began her tale of her and Seiya's relationship. Darien listened tentatively making sure he took in every detail of her vivid story. Once she was finished he could tell she was sincere and he knew he had to help her in some way. She wasn't sure how to take his silence as it settled over the room but she decided to sit patiently and wait for him to say something. When he finally spoke she was blown away.

"Angelique regardless of how everything happened all I can say is that I will make sure you and Gabrielle are taken care of. After all it means you are family regardless of how legal it is or not here. And Gabrielle is blood. We take care of our own. I will talk to our parents and set up a day for you to bring Gabrielle over to meet her grandparents. So when can I meet her?" Darien said softly.

Angelique blinked. She was totally stunned. She was thinking he was going to laugh in her face and throw her out. Maybe God was looking out for her after all she was going through. She smiled warmly at Darien as she felt warm tears fill in her eyes.

"Thank you Darien. You can meet her whenever." She sniffed hurriedly wiping her eyes, " I do have one last request."

"Ask away." He said simply grabbing a tissue from his desk, handing it to her.

"I want to apologize to Serena for all of this mess. Is there a way to reach her?" Angelique asked sincerely taking the offered tissue.

Darien sat back in his chair quiet for a moment. She noticed something settle over him at Serena's name. She could tell him back to go back to his blank look and she could tell his was protective over her. Darien wasn't sure if Serena would be willing to listen to Angelique. It was probably best not to spring this on her but talk to her first.

"I'll let you know. She is very sweet and caring but I know how tough it's been on her. I just need to make sure that she is ready to face you. If you understand." He said quietly.

"Of course. I understand. Thank you Darien again."

"No problem. Let me give me my contact information and we will get together soon. My cell number is on here so don't hesitate to call for anything for Gabrielle." He said reaching in his desk for a business card.

She stood up and took the card and reached to take his hand in a firm hand shake. Darien stood but didn't hand her the card. He came around his desk and enveloped her in a warm bear hug. Angelique couldn't help but melt in his warm embrace. He was quite tall even for her own height. She felt herself begin to break down and seriously sob. She could see how anyone could feel safe in his arms unlike Seiya. She didn't care if she was being vulnerable at the moment. It was just good to have someone on her side. Darien gently stroked her hair and let her cry. He knew that she need the silence and no judgment. He heard a light tap on his door as the door opened without waiting for a reply and he turned Angelique in his arms from the door just for her pride sake.

"It's okay." He murmured to her. She nodded and pulled away from him as the door opened.

Setsuna frowned at the scene. She was so sick of these so called Chiba women crying all over Darien. She was so over it all Seiya, his women and his shit.

"Look, there's a call from the emergency room. It's Seiya." She said tiredly.


End file.
